ussmirandafandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe Rodgers
=Personal Details= Zoe Emiline Rodgers was born of the Bostonian Elite and grew up in the life of wealth and privilege. Being one of the few girls of a huge extended family, Zoe ended up coming to know a material life of complete comfort. She never really had to work for anything in her life as what didn't come to her through natural ability, she acquired through her family's massive network of contacts. As was expected of her, she attended Milton as many of her family had before her, even moving into the Girl's Dorm there during her Freshman year. It was during this time that a boyfriend of hers at the time introduced her to flying. The next year she took to the skies herself with a privately hired instructor who taught her all that she wanted to know. When she expressed interest in eventually moving up to piloting starships, her family once again paved the way for her to enter Starfleet Academy with no hold-ups whatsoever. It was here where she met her future commander for the first time during her Sophomore year of the Academy, Cole Grafton, although he barely remembers the encounter himself. She thought that he was cute and even tried to hook up with him, but his distractions in his personal life at the time came as a hindrance to that endeavour. Not used to not getting the man that she wanted at the time, Cole ended up becoming an obsession of hers as he was the proverbial 'one who got away'. Zoe continued on in the Academy, practically squealing with glee when she found out that the object of her affection was now required reading at the Academy in Flight Tactics during his daring raid into Klingon Space that wound up getting him captured. While the instructors never faulted Cole for his capture (they blamed faulty intelligence at the time), they did continuously praised his flight maneuvering and his dead-on aiming that wound up winning the engagement for the Federation. Zoe's stock in her class went up when she mentioned that she knew Cole personally (a bit of a stretch of the truth to be sure) and she turned into a bit of a minor celebrity her Senior Year. When it came time to pick assignments, Zoe was elated to find out that Cole had been freed from his internment with the Klingons and assigned to the USS Miranda. As part of the top 10 percent of her graduating class, Zoe had her pick of assignments and chose to go to the Miranda as well. As all the primary pilot positions were already filled in Rebel Squadron, Zoe settled on an ASWO's position in hopes that she'd be paired up with Cole. This gamble paid off. Upon reporting to the Miranda, the CAG, Major Jasmine Heloi, paired her and Cole up immideately in Rebel 505 since she needed the bomber up and running as soon as possible. It was a dream come true for her... at least until the two formally met. To say that Zoe's dream was shattered was a bit of an understatement and Zoe could not for the life of her understand why Cole turned her down flat upon them meeting again. Zoe had envisioned this whole holovid romance scene in her mind and was devistated when Cole wasn't participating. She then turned to her defensive mechanism of trying to shoot down Cole's ego, which proved ineffective. In fact, Cole merely laughed at her saying that he'd endured far worse at the hands of the Klingons and that Zoe's attempt was amaturish at best. Zoe remains Cole's ASWO on Rebel 505 (And then later in Rebel 501, but it's a tense relationship to say the least. Since their initial meeting (I.E. "Fight"), the two have come to an uneasy understanding as Zoe has finally met her match in a shouting arguement. She's finally met someone who is not intimidated or threatened by her, her family, or her resources. =Miscellaneous Information= Family *Mother: Jennifer Parker-Rodgers, Age 45. *Father: Alan Rodgers IV, Age 50. *Siblings: Zander Rodgers, age 27. Michael Rodgers, age 25. Stephanie Rodgers, age 18. *Numerous Secondary Family members. Education *2371-2383 - Preparatory Boarding School, Milton Academy *2379-2383 - Private Flight Lessons Service Record *2383-2387- Starfleet Academy *2387- - USS Miranda, Rebel Squadron AWSO. Callsign: "Vixen" Starfleet Decorations *2387 - Starfleet Academy Graduation *2387 - Starfleet Academy Top of Class Reprimands *None Personal Interests Flying, Boating (Sailing), Reading, Classical Literature, Theatre, Speech and Debate, Advanced Mathematics, Violin. Linguistic Proficiency English, Various Romance Languages (Including French, Spanish, and Italian), Klingon, Romulan, Cardassian. Personality Profile Zoe is a spoiled little rich girl suffering an entitlement need. If she doesn't get what she wants initially, she will go out of her way to get it. Growing up in the Upper Class of society has certainly dimmed her view of the real world. She still holds out hope that one day she will be together with Cole as more than merely a partner in Rebel Squadron. OOC Notes: Zoe suffers from what I call "Synchronisticy Syndrome". In the main timeline in which we're writing the USS Galaxy, I have Cole and Zoe being married. In the alternate universe here, they are not. Zoe is feeling the pull of the timeline attempting to correct itself in this regard so she's doing anything and everything she can, to the point of being beyond reason, to correct something that she feels is wrong. (J.Reynolds) =Uniforms= Category:Starfleet Personnel Category:USS Miranda (NCC-77000) Personnel Category:Starfighter Personnel Category:Ensigns Category:Humans Category:Non-Player Characters